これは我々の秘密
by Takuto-sama
Summary: Kyousuke and Takuto are going out, but their relationship is a secret for the others... [KyouTaku] [Yaoi fic]


**Author note:**

**Rosy: Hey hey~! This is a one-shot KyouTaku fic for one of my best friends on Tumblr. Gomen for the mistakes, and also if you think that is too short.**

**Disclaimer: Rosy don't own Inazuma Eleven and any of their characters.**

**Rosy: OK, enjoy it~!**

**Title: これは我々の秘密 (This is our secret)**

**Rated: T (For safety)**

**Couples / Pairings: KyouTaku**

* * *

One more day on the Raimon High. But not normal for _two _certain people. Shindou entered the high entrance as always, but he noticed someone that passed quickily at his back. He turned and... It was nobody. Shindou raised one eyebrow and continued walking. But he suddenly listened that someone was giggling at his back. Shindou turned but...

Nothing. Again...

He continued walking, nervious because of that laughers that had listened after and, accidentaly, he arrived at one dead end next the playground. Then he stopped in front of the wall, and sighted, "Why I'm doing this? No one is following me! Hehe-"

He turned and continued walking but he crashed with a tall man that was behind him. Shindou shocked and wanted to yell, but that person covered his mouth.

"Sshh, Takuto, it's me!" A deep voice murmured and tall boy put his face near Shindou's.

The brunette reconized the voice of the tall and mysterious man, "K-Kyousuke... ?"

The navy blue haired boy smiled when he said his name, "Yes. Maybe I scared you?"

Shindou blushed and looked down, "A... A bit... Don't make that things, you baka!" He exclaimed in a cheerful tone. Then he hugged Tsurugi tightly.

"Takuto... I wanted to see you before we start the classes." Tsurugi said and Shindou frowned.

"Yes, I understand, but you know that our relationship is a secret... And that what we are doing now is dangerous! What if someone sees us?"

Tsurugi stokes Shindou's hair, "This would not happen, Takuto."

Shindou smiled awkwardly, "OK, OK, I'm only telling you that-"

Tsurugi grabbed Shindou's waist and pushed him to his; kissing him, for Shindou's surprise. Shindou pushed the, now blushed, orange eyed boy and pinched him.

"Kyousuke! Don't - do - that! Which words you don't understand from that?" He yelled. Tsurugi looked down, sadly.

"Takuto... I don't like that... Why we can tell the other this? I wanna kiss you, hug you and caress you after classes, even when they are looking at us... "

Shindou blushed hard and frowned, "B-Because no! K-Kyousuke, you don't get enbarrassed when you said that things?"

Tsurugi smiled, "No, because is the truth, my dear Takuto," He hugged Shindou again and kissed softly his check, making Shindou blush more than after.

"K-Kyousuke... "Shindou stared at his tall boyfriend and went near him, trying to kiss again, but...

"_Shindou-kun!_" A child voice yelled from afar.

Shindou shoved Tsurugi and shocked.

"I-It's... TENMA!" Shindou exclaimed. Then he grabbed Tsurugi's hand and started running to the playground, "C-Come on Kyousuke!"

But Tsurugi didn't move from here. He pushed Shindou to him again and hugged tightly the brunette, "Takuto... OK I will go, but before... " He smiled and blushed, " ... The last one please... " He put his face near from Shindou's and kissed his check. Then they kissed passionately. After a few seconds, Shindou tryied to cut the kiss but Tsurugi held him tightly: he wanted more. Shindou grinned and continue the kiss. But...

"Tsurugi-kun! Shindou-kun!" The voice was getting near, so Shindou pushed softly Tsurugi and cut the kiss. Tsurugi frowned.

"Eh! Takut-"

Shindou covered his mouth, "Listen Kyousuke, if you... " He closed his eyes and swallowed, " ... continue with me, you need to do what I say, OK?" He said, nerviously. Tsurugi blinked many times and then he rubbed his eyes because he couldn't believe what Shindou- no, his dear Takuto had told to him.

"T-Takuto, w-what are you saying... ?" He said with no voice and looking down. Shindou noticed that Tsurugi took it very badly so he hugged him and caressed his hair.

"Nothing will happen, my dear... Don't worry, just trust on me."

Tsurugi nodded, smiled and grabbed Shindou's hand. Then, both of them where outside the dead end and arrived at the playground. Here, they saw Tenma, so Shindou released Tsurugi's hand. Tenma saw them and ran to Shindou.

"Shindou-san! Tsurugi-kun! Where were you? I was looking for you two!" He said. Shindou turned his head to another direcction and Tsurugi looked down. Tenma sweatdropped.

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

Both of them stared at Tenma, a bit blushed and shacked their heads, "N-No!" Both yelled.

Tenma started walking, "So... Let's go to the club!" He went away. Shindou sighted, relieved. He turned to Tsurugi and noticed that he was with tearful eyes.

"K-Kyousuke... ?"

Tsurugi began to mourn, "I cannot more, Takuto! I will no support more days hidding this!" He said, in tears. The brunette looked that Tenma was so far and walked to the navy blue boy. He patted his back, "Don't worry. If... " He bit his lip, and he thought, "_I will do it for you, no matter what people says..._ " He kissed his check softly, "I will... Tell them this. About our relationship, Kyousuke."

Tsurugi turned to him and stared at the brunette with his shining deep orange eyes, "T-Takuto... "

"I will do it for you. If you feel confortable in that maneer... "

Tsurugi hugged tightly Shindou again, "T-Thanks... ! You are the best person that I had never meet... Takuto, I realy love you... " He said, with shining eyes and a bit blushed. Shindou beam to him and kissed his check.

"_Kyousuke... How cute you are..._ "

Then they went to classes.

Tenma didn't noticed what Shindou and Tsurugi have done after their encounter. And he was too curious. Also, Tenma (and his other classmates) noticed that Shindou and Tsurugi were too near the one to the other those days.

"Pst, Tenma!" Someone murmured to the brunette's ear. It was Kariya, one of his classmates and also a defender of Raimon team.

Tenma turned to him, "What?"

Kariya smirked, "Aaah, you know... ? Hikaru told me that he saw Shindou and Tsurugi doing _things_ on one of the playground's dead end... "

Tenma shocked, "W-What! Shindou and... T-Tsurugi... ?"

Kariya nodded, "Yup. Hikaru told me that, if you want you can ask him. Well... Bye bye!" He went to a table were Aoi and Shinsuke were.

Tenma looked down, "Shindou... And... Tsurugi... They are... "

Meanwhile, Shindou was doing his homework. Tsurugi was doing nothing- well, he was looking at Shindou. He was a bit blushed; maybe he was thinking of what maybe they could do this night...

Tsurugi stood up and went to Shindou's seat, making the brunette stopping his write.

"Shindou-san, what are you doing?" He said, sitting on a chair near him. Shindou twitched and looked at him.

"N-Nothing, Tsurugi." He said. Then he went a little near him and murmured, "_What are you doing here, Kyousuke?_"

Tsurugi smiled tremolously, "W-Well... " He said, then he went near Shindou's ear, "_Takuto, I know what to do this night~_" He murmured, smirking. Shindou turned red and pushed him.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" He yelled. And _ALL _his classmates turned to him, to see what was happening.

Shindou sat down quickily and Tsurugi giggled. Shindou turned to him and pinched him.

"S-Shut up!" He said. All their classmates where looking at Shindou with a mysterious face. Shindou swallowed and grabbed Tsurugi's arm, "C-Come with me." He murmured and Tsurugi nodded.

They ran outside the room and Tenma stared at them.

"_Shindou... Tsurugi... What are you hidding to us?_" Tenma thought. And he wanted to know it so, it wasn't another maneer to doing it as...

... following them.

Shindou and Tsurugi entered the bathrooms. The brunette pushed the navy blue haire boy to the sinks.

"K-Kyousuke! What do you think you are doing?"

Tenma was behind the door and listening to all the conversation, "Kyousuke? B-But Shindou-kun never calls Tsurugi by his name... " He thought.

Tsurugi blushed hard, "W-Well, Takuto... It's because I cannot wait for more and I was bored too." He said, smiling impishly.

Shindou sighted went near Tsurugi, "Aaah, what I could do with you?" He smiled a bit and pinched him several times, "Baka... Baka!"

Tsurugi laughed and tryed to stop Shindou's attacks, "Hehe, stop Takuto!"

Tenma was shocked, "Wh-What are they doing? They are such as... Couple... "

Tsurugi pushed Shindou to a wall and blushed again, "T-Takuto... "

Shindou smiled to him and caressed his check. Tenma was getting nervious and scared at the same time.

"_T-They are... _" Tenma opened big his eyes.

Shindou kissed Tsurugi...

"_GOING OUT?!_"

Tenma ran to there, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled. Shindou pushed Tsurugi- both where paralized.

"T-Tenma, what... ?" Shindou tryed to say. He looked down, enbarrassed. But Tsurugi no. He walked to Tenma.

"Yes, Takuto and I are going out toghether... Any problem there, Matsukaze?" Tsurugi said to the little brunette who was trembling.

"T-This is new... Why you didn't say nothing to us?"

Shindou looked down. Tsurugi noticed that and went to the brunette. He hugged him tightly in front of Tenma, making Shindou blush hard.

"K-Kyousuke... "

Tenma was shocked and he ran out of the bathroom and went to the class.

Shindou tryed to stop him.

"T-Tenma, wait!" He wanted to chase Tenma and told him that it was a misunderstanding, but Tsurugi grabbed his arm.

"T-Takuto... Let him go."

Shindou stared at the orange eyed boy, ready for telling him his thoughts about that, but Tsurugi smiled. Shindou understood that and looked down.

Tenma entered at the room, quickily and crashed with a table, "M-Minna! Y-You know that Tsurugi and Shindou where... Going out!?" He exclaimed.

...

Silence.

Everyone looked one each the other and...

Started...

To... laught?

Everybody was laughing. Aoi went to the confused Tenma and patted his back, "Tenma Tenma... Everybody knows it!"

Tenma twitched, "Geez... "

Shindou and Tsurugi entered the room. The brunette was looking down while Tsurugi was hugging him. Everybody looked at them.

"Shindou-san, Tsurugi-kun, we were looking for you!" Aoi exclaimed. Shindou just continued looking down.

Hikaru, Shinsuke and Sangoku went next to Shindou, "Hey, don't worry! If you love Tsurugi, we cannot do nothing for evade it!" Sangoku said. The others just nodded before Sangoku's words.

Shindou looked at his friends. All of them accept it...

Then he looked at his boyfriend, who nodded.

Shindou smiled...

"_It's kinda stupid to hide it now, no?_"

" ... Yes, we are... Going out toghether." Shindou murmured, still hugging Tsurugi. The others just smiled and Tsurugi kissed his forehead.

"Takuto... You see?" Tsrugi giggled. Shindou beam to the orange eyed boy and kissed his check.

"Yes, Kyousuke. I see."

After classes, the two boys went to Shindou house to do their homework and... Well, you can imagine!

* * *

**Author note:**

**Rosy: Maybe the end it's a big lame... Gomen for that~! Weeell, reviews, no flames and see you in next~! ^^**


End file.
